Life After Dawn: Finding the Justice League
by TheKeyLoisLane
Summary: Following the events of Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice, Bruce is on a mission to find other meta-humans but without the help of Diana Prince (Wonder Woman). Bruce has been left to look for them alone or so he thought when someone unexpectedly knows more about where to find them then he does. And with the death of Superman, Metropolis is left with a hero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_

 _Following the events of Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice, Bruce Wayne (Batman) is on a mission to find other meta-humans but without the help of Diana Prince (Wonder Woman). Bruce has been left to look for them on his own or so he thought when someone unexpectedly knows more about where to find them then he does. To his surprise it's reporter Lois Lane but dealing with the lost of her boyfriend Clark Kent (Superman). She feels that if these meta-humans do not want to be found or known, she is no someone to reveal what she knows about them to anyone especially to Batman, a one man reign of terror. While Lois struggles with her own problems, she is now faced with a new one. New headlines appear calling Metropolis the new home of Criminals forcing the Batman to not only protect his city of Gotham but now Metropolis._

 ** _Hey Everyone. Thanks for taking an interest in my new story. DC heroes is something that I really started to get into but I have not read any of the comics sadly so i really don't know as much as I should but I've seen the popular shows right now like Gotham, the Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow and I've seen animated shows and films so if things sound a bit familiar that's probably why. So hopefully I can make this work and if something is wrong or not true to the comics just please let me know nicely but take under consideration that this is a FanFiction story. So this is my interpretation of what happens. Will update soon and make sure to leave a review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lois's POV:_**

 _Everyone is different, we all deal with lost in our own way. But at some point we all just learn how to deal with it, we accept it and the best yet the hardest thing we do for ourselves is move on and keep moving forward. It's so easy to fall into that depression and feel like there's nothing left to live for anymore. But I know that's not what he wanted me to do. That's not how he would want me to feel and I shouldn't feel that way because I've had moments were I could have died and I should be dead but I was saved. I was given a second chance at life. Some people don't get that chance and because I have this second chance and I won't take it for granted. I can't. Not after all the lives that were taken just because they were at the wrong place, at the wrong time._

 _It's been 19 days after the funeral and I've been keeping his mother company, making sure that she's fine and that she knows I'm here if she needs anything but she's a tough old bird. I'm the one that's a mess. We were having breakfast. The mornings were always so quiet and either of us knew how to start the day but we always managed to find a way._

 **Martha:** So I was watching TV last night. I saw this documentary they made about Clark. They said some pretty nice things about him and they had some good footage of all the good things he had done from all over the world. It was all just so nice. I know he would have liked it and I know you would too. You should watch it. It's on the DVR

 **Lois:** Nah. I don't think I will

 **Martha:** Why not?

 **Lois:** Because I feel like it's just gonna make me angry and I just- I rather not watch it

 **Martha:** Angry? That's the last thing you should feel while watching it

 **Lois:** Really? Watching people talk about how much of a hero he was wouldn't make you angry. And watch them talk about how much they miss him. And how much they need him now and just how much his lost is effecting everyone lives. 2 years Martha. He was saving people for like two years and people never made this for him. Why now? oh that's right because he's gone and now they are realizing just how much he did for this world. Now they appreciate everything that he has done

 **Martha:** Lois-

 **Lois:** You out of everyone should know that this was all he ever wanted… To be accepted by the world but how would he feel to know that it only took his death for people to finally accept him and for them to realize that they need him now more than ever

 **Martha:** They didn't know him like we knew him. We can't be angry at people for that. You shouldn't feel angry-

 **Lois:** Then how I am suppose to feel. Am I suppose to be sad because he's gone. Am I suppose to be in pain? I am suppose to be wishing that he wasn't gone? Am I suppose to be hoping that things could have ended differently? And if I am, what does that say about me. Does it make me selfish? Because I know what that would have meant for the city, world. If he didn't do what he did. That it was better for him to sacrifice himself at the time because we could have lost so much more people if he hadn't. What am I suppose to feel Martha? What am I suppose to feel? Because I don't know

 _(Lois is shedding tears at this moment)_

 **Martha:** You're suppose to be proud. Because Clark knew what people thought of him. He knew that some people didn't want him here. He knew that some people even hated and envied him but he still chose to do what he did. He chose to be a hero. He chose to save the world at whatever cost that might be. Now I'll miss him until the day I die there's no doubting that but to know he died, the way that he did. Makes me glad that he died still being the amazing and wonderful man that me and Jon raised. That he proved all the people that ever doubted his intentions, wrong. And yeah it's so hard to know that this is what it took but we can't change what happened. He did this for you, for us and everyone else because that's the type of man he was.

 _Later That Day_

 **Martha:** So I've been thinking about you going back to Metropolis

 **Lois:** Kicking me out already?

 **Martha:** Oh honey, you know I love having you here but seeing what being here does to you-

 **Lois:** I'm fine

 **Martha:** Are you really? Because sure don't look like it. You sit around here like you're just waiting for him to come walking through that door. Your life isn't here, it's in Metropolis. your job is in Metropolis

 **Lois:** I can do my job from here. I actually have been doing my job from here

 **Martha:** The more you avoid going back to your life, the harder it will be for you to accept it. And right when you think you are ready and you go back. Everything you feel now, you'll feel it again except it will hit you 100 times as worse

 **Lois:** Why don't you come back with me? I have some money saved up-

 **Martha:** This is my home

 **Lois:** I can't just leave you here all by yourself

 **Martha:** You can and you will. I'll be fine here, I'll check in with you. I'll be fine but first I have to make sure that you are fine

 _(Lois knows that she cannot stay in Smallville forever and she knows that Martha is right)_

 **Lois:** Ok, I'll go home

 _The Next Day_

 _(Lois goes to Clark's grave to say her goodbyes when Martha appears)_

 **Lois:** I still can't believe he's really gone… Does it ever get any easier?

 **Martha:** No, you just learn how to tolerate the pain. Because the hole they felt never really gets filled

 _(Martha says to Lois. And Lois says her goodbyes to Martha again. Then gets on a flight to Metropolis. When Lois arrives and is on her way home, she sees clean-up crews nearly everywhere and buildings damaged beyond repair. The city not only looked different it felt different to her. Lois opens the door to her apartment and is having just a hard time walking in the front the door but she eventually does)_

 _I walked into the Daily Planet like I was fine, like I was completely ok. My co-workers asked how my vacation was and I replied 'fine'. I went straight to my office just to find a pile of papers and files on my desk. I started to go through them and what were in the papers were just shocking so I went into Perry's office._

 **Lois:** Perry, what's this?

 **Perry:** People taking advantage of Superman being dead... And also the criminals from Gotham finally got some brain cells workin' and just finally moved here

 **Lois:** All these people are from Gotham?

 **Perry:** Yeah

 **Lois:** Oh my god-

 **Perry:** And those are only from 2 days ago. The news is calling Metropolis "the New Home of Criminals"

 _(A man in his late 20s enter the office)_

 **Perry:** What do you want William?

 **William:** Hey Perry, check this out. I know the quality is bad so you don't have to say it but look

 _(William hands Perry an envelope. He opens it and what's in the envelope are photographs)_

 **Perry:** is that the-?

 **William:** Bat-freaking-Man. And those were taken just 3 blocks from here near the diner. Which I would like to add was robbed

 _(When he said the Batman it quickly took Lois by surprise and William had Lois's full attention_

 **Perry:** I can't use these

 **William:** W-What? Why not?

 **Perry:** Because you had it yourself the quality is bad. And most of these are blurred to a point of just black and grays. Just because you got a good picture of the Batman's symbol doesn't mean we can use it

 **William:** He's here Perry. I saw him

 **Perry:** Just cause you saw him doesn't mean other people want to see him too. Can you even imagine what that will do to these people if they knew the Batman was here in Metropolis? I hope you had a backup because this story isn't going to be running. You have the end of today to show what you have for tomorrows news.

 _(William leaves Perry's office and Lois follows him)_

 **Lois:** What's the Batman going in Metropolis?

 **William:** Well not many know he's actually here but some say that he's found a new home here just like the rest of the criminals

 **Lois:** And do others say?

 **William:** The ones that have actually seen him. Say he's trying to save this city from really turning into Gotham

 **Lois:** And what do you think?

 **William:** I think; the people of Metropolis need to feel like it's still save. I don't think we are in the position to pick and choose who does that. For all we know, he could be just a guy in mask trying to do the right thing. And sometimes doing the right thing doesn't always mean the same thing to other people. What about you Ms. Lois Lane? What do you think?

 **Lois:** I think it all really comes down to what he does. His actions

 _ **Hey, I wasn't going to post this chapter just yet but I thought I should try something new and post it as a transcript and I also thought it would be easier for me now that I am writing 4 stories. I always write my stories this way but so yeah tell me if you like that I posted it this way and like always leave a review with your thoughts and follow me on Instagram at TheKeyLoisLane  for updates and I will try to post soon :)**_


End file.
